


You have a beautiful mouth to kiss

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Don’t know, Fiction, Inspiration struck, Kissing, M/M, just go with it, no names, though I know you won’t 😂, you can honestly see Elio and Oliver in this too I don’t mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Look. I was waiting for my train today, and these words popped into my mind. I saw Timothee and Armie rather than Elio and Oliver.Though it’s also written pretty liberally. I don’t know. Just go with it...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	You have a beautiful mouth to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I was waiting for my train today, and these words popped into my mind. I saw Timothee and Armie rather than Elio and Oliver. 
> 
> Though it’s also written pretty liberally. I don’t know. Just go with it...

‘How old are you?’ he asks as he takes a sip of his beer, and his throat moves.

‘Twenty.’

‘Oh.’

He shakes his head, mimics his friend (friend? Colleague) and drinks from his own bottle. Bitter. ‘Didn’t you know?’ he asks to mask the grimace.

‘Not even old enough to drink.’

‘How old are you, then.’

He raises his eyebrows, and it’s difficult to guess if he’s being funny, or just teasing him.

‘I’m twenty-nine. Almost.’

‘Well. Then you’re old.’

He laughs. He has a good laugh. His eyes gleam. He has nice eyes, blue. 

He thought he was huge, when he first saw him, almost intimidating. But he knows, now, that he’s not.

He can be soft. Soft like now when he pushes on his shoulder, playful, to protest the insult.

‘Shut up, kiddo.’

‘Oh, really?’ He jumps over to him, he’s very good at play fighting, it wasn’t long ago after all that he was pushing and tickling his sister without mercy. He tries to do the same to him but he is, indeed, huge, and it takes him nothing to push him back with the same playfulness, but he holds his wrists down, next to his ears. He hovers on top of him, and they’re both still laughing, but they can feel each other’s breath, and his smells of beer.

‘No fair.’

‘Totally fair.’

‘Have you seen yourself? You have muscles. I don’t.’

It’s another bit of teasing, but he doesn’t respond - just smiles. His eyes are nice and they’re tender of all of sudden. His lashes are long.

His lips are soft on his. Soft, and cold like his beer, and taste of him. 

He likes that he can’t move his wrists, because then he can’t be blamed for doing nothing to stop him.

‘You have a beautiful mouth to kiss,’ he murmurs, and his blue eyes are still tender. ‘Soft. Full.’

He nods, though his heart is beating and beating. He almost can’t breathe, but he can’t pass out now, that would be stupid. What would all his friends say.

‘You’re good at kissing,’ he says instead. Probably not the smartest thing that came to mind.

‘Mmmmh. I am?’ he answers, and the sexy, leering smile is back on his lips, when he speaks on his mouth.

‘I’ve only kissed girls. In my life,’he says.  Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me,  he thinks.

‘I know.’

‘But you haven’t?’

He’s still smiling. ‘No, I haven’t.’

He kisses him again. Still holding his wrists down, his hands are big and strong. The bones almost complain the tight hold, and he hopes he has bruises tomorrow. 

He wants to open his legs for him.

‘What else,’ he asks on his mouth, when he allows him some air. They’re flirting, they’re flirting. Just flirting. ‘What else. Have you done.’

‘With men?’

He nods. ‘Yeah.’

‘Mmmmh. That’s a pretty private thing to ask.’

Is he chastising him? They’ve told each other so many private things in the few days they’ve been here together, he didn’t think this would be off limits. 

Hell, they’re alone, together, now, playfighting on his couch; the hem of his shirt pulled out of his trousers. He didn’t think there were secrets.

‘I won’t tell your wife.’

He lets his wrists go. Pulls up to sitting. ‘Good.’

He sits up too. He knows his curls are all messed up, he’s sweaty. The hot, humid heat of summer in Italy. 

And he looks like a god from the sea. His blonde hair is even more blonde, even now in the semi-darkness of the room, with the flickering light of the TV. His eyes are dark, but they’re blue, really blue, usually.

He has hair on his chest, coarse and soft at the same time. 

He’s who he wants to be. 

He’s who he wants.

‘Does she-‘

‘She’s not here.’

‘I know, but-‘

He’s made to be quiet with another kiss.

He holds his face with his large hand, guides him like he does when they’re filming.

The kiss is so deep, this time, that he moans in protest when it ends.

‘Greedy.’

He can barely open his eyes. ‘I like kissing you.’

The smile is back on his lips. 

‘Yeah?’ He reaches towards him again, still holding his jaw, thumb stroking his cheek. ‘Well, I like kissing you too.’

And he thinks that he wants more. More kissing, more touches. More play fighting on the couch, more of him playfully pulling his curls. More of him teasing him until his cheeks go red in embarrassment, the only one who can do that. More time alone together.

But instead, there’s a smile, then one last press of his lips.

‘Movie?’

He blinks. Swallows. ‘Yeah.’

He pulls back. Feels cold, without his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so a few things. 
> 
> I know I say it always, but I want to say it again - I don’t ship Armie and Timothee in real life, and I don’t believe that there’s anything between them in a romantic way. I think they are good friends. 
> 
> I believe you can ship two people/characters and not think that they’re together for real/not have to know that there’s something between them at all costs. And then, I believe that you can simply think that two people look good together, even if you don’t even ship them romantically - which is what I do when it comes to A & T. 
> 
> When I write, I follow my inspiration - and this time it showed me them. However - it didn’t feel right to use their names (you know I am not really comfortable writing real person) hence why I never did and only used pronouns. I understand this might be confusing - I hope it wasn’t too bad. If it was, I’m sorry. 
> 
> Basically, I just followed my inspiration and wrote what came to my mind :)
> 
> I hope you like it, if only a little bit. Let me know!


End file.
